A Crystal Sleepover
A Crystal Sleepover is the ninth episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot SpongeBob and his friends were granted permission from Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance to have a sleepover with Twilight and her friends at the Crystal Empire as long as they don't make a mess of things. Meeting new friends for a Sleepover One night, SpongeBob and his friends came just in time for the sleepover at the Crystal Empire. Then, They've met with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Tree Hugger, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as they took the train. Meeting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance One night at the Crystal Empire, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton arrived to finally meet Princess Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Prince Shining Armor, his wife, Princess Cadance and their baby, Flurry Heart. SpongeBob was delighted to see them again, And he and his friends were granted permission to have a sleepover. Playing with Flurry Heart After it was decided, SpongeBob and Patrick played with Flurry Heart. The Rules in the Kingdom during a Sleepover Later, There are rules that SpongeBob and his friends have to understand. First, No Fighting. Then, No Messes, No Running in Halls, No Playing in the Throne Room, Stay Indoors and Keep Anything Down. The Crystal Sleepover Begins Later that night, the sleepover begins as Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Moon Dancer, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Zephyr Breeze, Spike, The CMC, Babs Seed, Gabby, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Discord arrived to have a fun party. Twilight and SpongeBob choose the first games Later, Twilight and SpongeBob choose the first game. Then, Patrick, Pinkie Pie, Sandy, Applejack, Squidward, Rarity, Mr. Krabs and Rainbow Dash were next. And finally, Plankton and Fluttershy gone last. SpongeBob's rough night Then, It was time for everyone and everypony to gets some shut eyes. So they all went to sleep heavenly. Then, Patrick can't fall asleep. So, He invited SpongeBob and Gary to sleep with him. As they begin to sleep, Patrick's snoring makes SpongeBob put corks in his ears. Then, Patrick begins drooling in his sleep. SpongeBob absorbs the drool and waddles over to Patrick. He then puts a giant cork inside his mouth. Later, Patrick has dreams that spiders are attacking him, and hits SpongeBob repeatedly with the rock, crushing him. SpongeBob decides to sleep far away from Patrick, but he has another nightmare, and the charade repeats. SpongeBob gives up sleeping with Patrick, and goes to sleep with Squidward in his room. SpongeBob asks Squidward for a glass of water, and Squidward brings him one. When they say goodnight to each other, Squidward realizes that SpongeBob is sleeping with him and kicks him and Gary out of his room. SpongeBob get his own room all to himself After hours of finding a room, Cadance and Shining Armor were surprised what a troubled dilemma SpongeBob was facing. So, They found him ano Gary a very comfortable room for them as SpongeBob and Gary finally fell asleep. Breakfast in the Kingdom The next day, Everyone and Everypony woke up for pancakes and waffles for breakfast, SpongeBob has a great sleepover. Trivia *This episode is when SpongeBob and his friends had a sleepover with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Transcript *A Crystal Sleepover (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes